


Замок. Сиквел к работе "Рамлоу и два хвоста"

by anadan, Kykolnik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: Как Брок из фанфика "Рамлоу и два хвоста" опять попал в мир демонов. Ненадолго.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 3





	Замок. Сиквел к работе "Рамлоу и два хвоста"

Замок ветшал. После гибели хозяина из него пропали все слуги. Исчезли двери в стене, разрушился мост через ров, окружающий замок, и лишь сухой ветер пролетал по пустым помещениям, всколыхивая на своем пути занавески или поднимая маленькие комки пыли. Изредка раздавался звук выпадающего из стены камня, ведь стены, как и сам замок, питались магической силой хозяина, который покинул его.

Посреди холла, внизу, висело в воздухе зеркало, и сквозь него, сквозь пробегающую по поверхности рябь можно было заглянуть в другой мир и увидеть того, о ком горевал замок.

«Хозяин, хозяин, хорошо, что ты жив, но как же нам плохо без тебя».

Нередко к замку подходили молодые обитатели этого мира, те, которые в своих мирах были признаны негодяями и подонками, и потому сосланы в эту жопу мира на жизнь без жизни, на жизнь без возможного перерождения, на жизнь, где каждый демон рано или поздно должен был служить пушечным мясом в одной из войн в любом их населенных миров. Война призывала их как духов ярости, берсерков, которые способны были в нужную минуту вселиться в сердца живых и помочь им умереть в битве, больше ни для чего демонов не использовали.

Но замок жил, жил, подглядывая одним глазком за бывшим демоном, сумевшим победить смерть и добившимся нового шанса на посмертие и будущее как для своей души, так и для душ тех, кто был рядом.

Вспомнился молодой, слабый рогатый, стоявший на коленях перед кратером только зарождающегося вулкана, тянущий из себя последние жилы, но вырывающий своей силой из недр земли камни, из которых начали вставать и тянуться вверх стены. Его непреклонность, его беспощадность к врагам, и его трепетность к тем двоим, которых он привел с собой… Тогда замок удивился. Нельзя тащить в мир без души живых существ, они поглощались энергией данного мироздания, превращаясь в темную силу, любые чувства извращались и становились другими, и лишь платя своей силой, можно было отсрочить гибель живого существа.

Замок вспомнил огонек в руках демона, огонек, превратившийся в обнаженного мужчину, партнера хозяина, чья сущность была унесена им первой, вспомнился и второй, беловолосый, мучивший хозяина, но и поспособствовавший резкому усилению мощности как самого Брока, так и замка. Ведь только благодаря той ярости, до которой он доводил демона, тот сумел настолько быстро и сильно вырасти и укрепиться в этом мире.

Замок вздохнул и весь встряхнулся от размышлений, из стен выпало еще несколько камней. Как он там?

В зеркале отразились лица Брока, Баки и Стива, веселые, удовлетворенные, они шли по улице вечернего Нью-Йорка, о чем-то оживленно беседуя. Брок был в своей кожаной куртке нараспашку, Стивен — в джинсах и футболке, плотно обтягивающей его торс, а Баки… А что Баки, он шел одетым как обычный байкер со шлемом в руках.

Внезапно троица остановилась, и Брок взялся рукой за голову.

— Что-то мне показалось, — сказал он, глядя на парней. — Как будто я нахожусь внутри старинного замка, а на меня со всех сторон пялятся чьи-то глаза. Фу, что за напасть.

И в эту минуту из зеркала выпала полупрозрачная сущность с очертаниями, напоминающими Брока-демона — та же фигура, те же рога, да и сзади бьются, сворачиваясь и разворачиваясь в кольца, два хвоста — белый и черный, с кисточкой.

— Что за черт! — встала эта сущность на ноги, с каждым мгновением приобретая все более и более материальное обличье. — Что за хуйня! — наконец громко произнес демон, глядя по сторонам. — Что за черт!

***

Прошел месяц. Демон слонялся по замку в одиночестве. Снаружи за окном была непроглядная тьма. Но он и так знал, что там, вдалеке. Опять поле, покрытое мертвыми костями. Ничего не изменилось после его возвращения: те же драки, бойня, убийства. Только одного он не мог — покинуть мир демонов и вернуться обратно. И с чем это связано, не понимал. Он ведь не делал ничего плохого, не участвовал в противозаконных деяниях, не дрался, да даже пил только по праздникам. За что ему это? Так и не получив ответа, Брок сел в кресло напротив зеркала.

Там отражалась палата в госпитале и он, бледный, лежащий без движения на больничной койке. А рядом Стив, Стив, склонившийся головой к его руке, прижимающий эту руку к щеке, глядящий такими любящими глазами на него, каких он не видел у Стива никогда ранее.

— Брок, не покидай меня! — произнесли его губы. — Не бросай меня снова! — И с уголка глаза скатилась маленькая слеза — без криков, стонов, всхлипываний она протекла по лицу и скользнула в некрасиво искривившийся рот.

«Надо что-то делать», — в очередной раз подумал демон и встал на ноги. Утром он уже был на полпути к остроухому эльфу, который уже раз помог ему.

— Ну, привет, рогатый! — сказал тот пятитысячелетний мальчик. — С чем пожаловал?

— Помоги мне, Провидец! Проси, чего хочешь!

— Хочу твой замок! Отдашь его — верну тебя на Землю к твоим родным.

— Согласен. Что надо делать?

— Не торопись, рогатый! Завтра с утра я приеду к тебе, проведем обряд в замке, а далее все узнаешь.

***

С утра пораньше Брок встал, умылся, обошел свои владения и в очередной раз сел перед зеркалом. Эльф ранее полудня прибыть не обещался. — «Спать буду», — сказал.

У кровати Брока в этот раз сидел Баки, такой, каким он помнил его после миссий — немытый, усталый, с волосами-сосульками. Когда Баки поднял голову, Брок ужаснулся — вместо глаз на него будто бы взглянула тьма — никакого выражения, чувства, тепла, в глазах отражалась усталость смертельно больного человека.

Зазвонили у входа.

«О, прибыл, наконец, остроухий». — Брок вышел встретить гостя.

Войдя в холл, провидец явно обрадовался, увидев магическое зеркало. Подойдя к нему, он начал что-то бормотать себе под нос, до Брока донеслось: «Как же это хорошо, как удачно, что тут висит портал для выхода в тот мир». Затем он повернулся к Броку.

— Слушай сюда, рогатый. Обратно в мир демонов тебя затянул твой замок. Ты слишком его оживил, дал ему много воли и сил. Ты вообще очень одаренное существо, ты знаешь?

Брок отрицательно покачал головой.

— Задумывался ли ты, демон, почему у тебя два хвоста?

— Нет, зачем? Есть же демоны и с тремя хвостами, есть с крыльями, есть с шипами.

— А вот и нет. Твои хвосты, дружок, непростые. Это по сути часть души твоих партнеров, которые там, где сейчас находятся, потихоньку загибаются. И только тебе возможно вернуть их к жизни. Ведь ты неосознанно забрал с собой и их силы.

При этом оба хвоста задергались. Белый обвил Брока за руку, черный начал стучать по ноге.

— Что надо сделать?!

— Как только мы проведем ритуал и замок станет моим, ты сможешь спокойно войти в зеркало и вернуться обратно. И уже больше никогда, я это вижу, ты не окажешься к этом мире. Тебя ждет интересная судьба, Брок. Ты всегда будешь военным, но всегда рядом с тобой, так или иначе, будут они оба — или как друзья, или как любимые люди. Вижу тебя в космосе — и твой друг с металлической рукой воюет рядом против скрулов, вижу тебя после эпидемии, и ты все равно рядом и защищаешь уже своего праведника, вижу тебя лесником, и вы все снова вместе. Так что, успокойся, самой судьбой так предрешено быть вам рядом друг с другом. — С этими словами эльф повернулся к Броку спиной, сказав:

— Веди нас к месту, где ты заложил замок.

— Да идти особо и никуда не надо, — произнес тот и подошел к камину напротив входа.

Эльф встал рядом, достал ритуальный ножик и надрезал ладонь у себя и у демона. Смешанная кровь полилась в огонь. Речитативом провидец начал читать непонятные катрены, пламя взвилось и опало.

— Ну вот и все! Прощай, демон! Помни, что у тебя все будет хорошо!

Брок взглянул вокруг, взмахнул рукой и с радостной ухмылкой прыгнул в портал, туда, где его ждали те, кого ему обещала вечность.


End file.
